legend_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas Blackpulp
Dr. Phineas Blackpulp was a major character in the episode "Tooth Fairy" and reappeared in "The Serpent and the Egg". Initially appearing to be the episodes antagonistic force, Dr. Blackpulp eventually proves to be a good, if creepy, person who is simply trying to protect the children of London from the Bactus. History Background Phineas was born in England sometime in the mid 1700s. Now much is known about his early life. He apparently never went to any form of higher education for his dental work, indicating that he may have been self taught. At some point in the past, he was enlisted into "The Majesty's Secret Dental Service". After noticing children had missing teeth, he deduced that it must've been work of the Bactus. After doing research, he tracked down the Bactus to the Orphanage. After which, he moved closer to the Orphanage to get closer to the kids and the Bactus respectively. Onto him, the Bactus Queen, in the guise of "Mrs. Wisp" refuses to let him see the children and spreads lies about his dental practice. Much to Blackpulps annoyance, Mrs. Wisp is fear mongering to make the orphans horrified of him. Tooth Fairy Weeks prior to Leo and Marcella's arrivial, Blackpulp has been trying to work on the children of the orphange and expose Mrs. Wisp for what she really is. When first spotted by Leo and Marcella, Phineas is greatly upset at Mrs Wisp for disallowing him access to work on the orphans teeth. After leaving disgruntled, Leo and Marcella ask who he was. Instantly, the two become distrusting and suspicious of him, believing he to be the cause of the children losing teeth. Mrs. Wisp claims his practices are unproven and that he's "up to something", further painting a sinister image of him. The next day, Blackpulp returns, now with confirmation from the Queen herself that he is a certified dentist. With no choice, Mr. Boot gives him access to the children. Excited over this, Leo suggest to split up into two teams. One team to be close to Blackpulp and the other team to look around his office, to see if theirs anything suspicious. Marcella volunteers to be the one who stays behind. Worried for her, Leo warns her to keep her distance. Marcella assures Leo that she'll be fine stating that she survived Quetzalcoatl's attack on Puebla, she can survive this. Meanwhile, Blackpulp assures them that theirs nothing to be afraid of, but of course they don't believe him and are visibly hesitant to do as he says. He then invites Marcella to his dental room to be worked on. The lead up to his surgery on Marcella is awkward. She ask him where he went to school, only for him to say "what school?" making Marcella even more nervous. Marcella is worried that her teeth were bad. Much to her surprised, Dr. Blackpulp excitingly announces that Marcella's teeth is "magnificent!" However, he quickly notices a cavity, happily reciting "trifles make perfections and perfection is no trifle". She says its a "good" cavity, but Blackpulp, knowing she's just scared, calmly assures her that it's a perfectly routine procedure. Moments later, Leo ran back to the Orphanage to warn the others of Blackpulp. Overhearing the commotion, Blackpulp enters the room saying. Leo states that Blackpulp was why the Orphans are using teeth. Angry, Blackpulp calls Leo a fool and pulls out a customized firearm and shoots Mrs. Wisp. Everyone else in the room is both confused and horrified. To add to the confusion and horror even more, Mrs. Wisp gets up and turns into a horrifying, bug-like creature and flies off in Marcella's direction. Blackpulp throws himself onto Marcella, protecting her from the monster, proving his selfless nature. Blackpulp quickly takes command of the situation and orders Mr. Boot to look after the children while he hunts down the Bactus. He quickly finds a massive hole undoubtedly created by the Bactus Queen as a desperate form of escape. Angry, Phineas punches the ground out of frustration. After seeing Leo and Marcella enter the room, he angrily blames them for what just happened. Phineas then gives a proper introduction. He tells Leo and Marcella that he's a member of "The Majesty's Secret Dental Service". He explains the situation, that he's been hunting the monsters for weeks and that they're corned and confused on what to do, making them unpredictable. After such, he suits up with his gear and bravely jumps down the hole to hunt the Bactus. Now in the hole, Blackpulp briefly describes how the Bactus eat teeth and excreet gold, much to Teodora Villavicencio's disgust and Leo's liking. After such Blackpulp describes what the Bactus are to the rest: After using his Antiseptic Solution weapon, he destroys a door, only to be attacked by two Bactus, who overpower him. In an effort to save his life, Leo attempts to pull the Bactus off, only to end up ripping off its wings instead. Marcella jumps in and starts to pummel the beast, accidentally hurting Blackpulp in the process. Weak and injured, Blackpulp sits up and starts groaning in pain. He puts on his monocle, only for it to shatter. Don Andrés gently hands him hat, which much to Blackpulps dismay, contains two more Bactus, both of which attack him. Leo starts to stomp on them as per instruction Teodora. Unfortunately, Leo misses each hit and ends up stomping Blackpulps face instead. After the Bactus fly up and attack Leo, Marcella saves him with Blackpulps Gun. The entire incident leaves Blackpulp unconscious and toothless. The Serpent and the Egg To Be Written Personality and traits Most people believe Dr. Blackpulp to be a bad guy, and it's not hard to see why. He first appears to be sinister and sadistic, with a creepy, clinical atmosphere around him and his work. However, Dr. Blackpulp is actually a decent guy underneath his rough exterior and has a good heart. He does what he can to save and protect the Children of London, England from the Fairies. Dr. Blackpulp is a very serious person, rarely breaking his semi-stoic demeanor to show emotion. Despite this, Blackpulp has a dry sense of humor and sarcastic attitude. Muttering under his breath that it was no easy task to convince The Crown that healthy teeth is moderately important to someones health. He can however fly into a subdued rage if his plans do not go array and nearly snapped when Leo accidentally ruined his plan to get rid of Mrs. Wisp. Phineas Blackpulp is an exceptionally intelligent man who became a professional dentist without going to any form of higher education and has built some high-tech gadgets and weaponry to do battle against the Tooth Stealers. His weapons and gizmos also helped out in the final battle against Quetzalcoatl. Although initially overshadowed by his sardonic personality, Phineas is a selfless man who protected Marcella from Mrs. Wisp after she was cornered and afraid. Appearance and apparel Dr. Phineas Blackpulp is an tall and lanky man. He has an intimating, almost sinister face and almost always wears a cold and calculating expression, almost never showing off positive emotions, though has occasionally shown signs of joy, such as when he initially believed Marcella's teeth were "magnificent". His skin is almost sickly pale, bordering on a greenish shade in certain lighting, giving him an almost otherworldly look. His face is narrow and somewhat elongated, further emphasizing the perceived macabre presence he gives off. His hair is considerably tame in comparison to his body shape and color. He has dark black hair that appears to be starting to grey, further indicating his age. He sports thick eyebrows and a handle-bar mustache. Not doing his image any favors is his apparel. Phineas wears a long, blueish-gray suit with an olive-green buttoned up vest. Underneath that, Phineas sports a dark green shirt with a navy-blue tie. On his head, Phineas wears a large top hat with a dark green streak across the circumference. Additionally, Dr. Phineas Blackpulp wears long, dignified pants with thin dark rings across the circumference and dark green shoes. Lastly, Phineas is sometimes seen holding a red toolbox. Skills and abilities * Ingenious Intelligence: To put it simply, Phineas is a genius. He's developed futuristic weaponry (comparatively to the time period) and gadgets that allowed him to do battle with supernatural forces. Equipment Due to being the scientific mind he is, Phineas Blackpulp created his own weapons to do battle against the Bactus and eventually Quetzalcoatl's forces. His most notable creation is his Antiseptic Solution, a type of liquid that appears to be able to melt through any defense the Bactus put up, yet doesn't seem to affect anything else, such as other humans. It should be noted that Phineas Blackpulp's inventions have a notably "Steampunk" design to it, and likely served as it's inspiration. Office Phineas Blackpulp owns an office in London, England, not to far from the Orphanage. To anyone unfamiliar with the true nature of Blackpulp, the Office may appear to be the work of a mad scientist who has a sadistic glee and interest in the supernatural arts, but in actuality is the office to a serious dentist that only doubles as a laboratory. Education Blackpulp apparently did not receive a formal education, though is still an incredibly gifted scientist, dentist and engineer. So much so that he is a member of "The Majesty's Secret Dental Service" and even got permission to work on the children of the Orphanage under The Queen's orders. Relationships Marcella Marcella is initially scared by Blackpulp, fearing him to be the culprit behind the teeth stealing and generally believes him to be a bad person. However, after his true motives are shown and he protects her from the Bactus Queen, she starts to respect Blackpulp and tries to save him from the Bactus. Bactus Phineas considers the Bactus to be evil, vile beasts who prey on children's teeth for their own pleasure. As such, he fought to save the children from them and eventually became the dentist of the Orphanage. After shooting Mrs. Wisp, he tracked the Bactus down to their lair, where he was later attacked and seriously wounded by a group of Bactus. Appearances * Tooth Fairy * The Serpent and the Egg Trivia * Dr. Blackpulp was likely inspired by the "Evil Dentist" cliche, and is essentially an subvertion of the trope. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Brotherhood Category:Europeans Category:Citizens of London Category:Living Characters